This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for handling bones. More particularly, the invention relates to a preferably flexible elongated member having a plurality of female-type engagement means integral therethroughout the body of said flexible elongated member suitable for passing through an aperture through a bone for snugly engaging at least two broken portions of said bone in order to achieve an accelerated healing process. A first end of said flexible elongated member has an integral locking means while a second end, oppositely located from said first end, has removable locking means suitable for engaging the bone handling apparatus when in use.
Due to various abnormal events which cause significant stresses to be exerted on the human body, the human bones tend to absorb a considerable amount of these stresses which subsequently lead to the bones being cracked or broken. Consequently, due to numerous proximately adjacent nerves being detrimentally affected by the cracked or broken bones, a considerable amount of pain and suffering are experienced. Accordingly, the bone handling apparatus and method for the present invention, when used, will permit not only a rapid healing of the broken or cracked bone, but a more stable recuperation as well.
As most frequently experienced by elderly people, due to the susceptibility of slow deterioration which results in fragile and weakened bones, paid and suffering due to broken or cracked bones are realities which must be reckoned with.
Moreover, if a portion of a bone is removed or excised due to disease or abnormal growth, a means by which healthy portions are joined together to permit rapid and stable healing is by way of the bone handling apparatus and method of the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a dire need for an efficient, economical, simply constructed and easily installed handling apparatus and method for joining portions of a bone. Further, the bone handling apparatus and method should embody a simply constructed combination of inexpensive, easily accessible and rapidly manufactured parts, yet efficient to join portions of a bone or a plurality of bones together rapidly and effectively.